


Paper-Chan to Pencil-Kun

by Ian_the_Existential_Crisis



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Angst, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Those Left Behind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21666244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ian_the_Existential_Crisis/pseuds/Ian_the_Existential_Crisis
Summary: Because you needed a reason to keep believing even when I don't.
Relationships: implied Kisaragi Aine/Kotobuki Reiji





	Paper-Chan to Pencil-Kun

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this when I was kinda young and thought of dying. Stay safe my readers, I don't know the numbers to suicide hotlines, but either call them to talk to someone you trust.

_ Sometimes I wonder about life. _

_ Why are we given the life we have? Why was I given the great life that I didn't want? I mean, we're given choices, yet we choose the ones that bring us pain knowingly. I find it funny. I know that along this winding road I've made mistakes. Probably a lot more than I care to admit too. _

_ Oh, well, let me get to the reason I wrote this. I probably need to go all the way back to the beginning. _

_ If this was a story, it would have been love at first sight. But sadly for us it wasn't. For me it was... But your distant eyes said something different. The feeling they showed wasn't out of love, rather of great dislike. That was back when we first met. That didn't matter much. I really loved your gray eyes. That silky brown hair. Right now you are probably thinking I'm a bad person, because I can truthfully say that I would give anything to touch it right now. So hypocritical, I know. _

_ Do you remember when we became friends? It really surprised me. You are a very happy-go-lucky person, aren't you? And your smile. It was bright enough to light up a whole room. Have you smiled since I've been gone? No those stupid fake smiles either. No, I can tell the difference between them. You could never fool me silly. _

_ And seeing you cry must have been the worst. When you cry it's like when angels die. The say that tears shine against the grayness of your eyes. It's beautiful but heart wrenching. I'm glad I can't see you cry. But again, I'm getting off topic. _

_ Since I'm really bad at this, I should just skip to the point, ne? I know that I can't really talk to you, especially if you are reading this. It probably means I just couldn't wait any longer. This life, it just isn't for me. You'll understand, right? You also get that I wrote this because I don't want you to follow me. _

_ I'll admit, whatever I did was stupid. I don't even know if I'm being kept alive somehow right now. But there are so many reasons to keep going. I was given a choice, and I know, even before doing it, I chose the wrong one. _

_ But I want you to keep going, no matter how hard it is. There is always a reason to keep living. And if somehow I still am alive, prove me wrong. Stay by me until I wake up again. Tell me want an idiot I am. Keep living for me? _

_And don't cry. I hate seeing you with that sad face. Don't make any angels die_.

Reiji sat at his desk in his room. One hand held the crumpled note, the other held his head. The shimmering in his eyes was apparent. But tears didn't spill down his face, leaking onto the desk and paper, like he thought they would.

"Baka, I cry because an angel tried to die." He whispered.


End file.
